


My Protected And My Caregiver

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Bound, Brock Pov, Gags, M/M, OCC - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au: what if Brock Rumlow works Shield and spy on Hydra and discover admittedly bad summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Protected And My Caregiver

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine
> 
> Well this is my first time writing Brock James Barnes Rumlow and I hope you like it and regretted the octografias faults and occ is the first time I write about this couple.

My Protected And My Caregiver

I can not believe I just discovered that I work for s.h.i.e.l.d. In my deepest dreams I thought that Hydra had discovered me and I had now tied with hands behind me and kneeling against Pierce watching me angry and not apart around me were my colleagues or I should say former colleagues least one my love impossible Winter Soldier was looking at me as worried and angry about me whether at the mercy of these monsters.

I care soldier when the unfortunate Pierce asked erase his mind, I was saying things to make you remember me sometimes did and sometimes not and that I already hurt once hated Pierce did that to Winter, a nickname that I put and apparently liked more than Bucky, I know he is the best friend of Captain America as he has told me about him, I replied that Bucky was with me in Hydra and brainwashed by that we planned to attack Hydra tonight to save him, but did not have my former friend Jack has betrayed me I'm a spy for SHIELD

My plan to rescue Winter was a failure just hope that Steve realized and made good plan but I will not be alive to tell the tale fails to care for Winter, do not know how I started to feel things toward maybe when I did not like seeing suffer when their memories erased only know that he will never know how I feel about him besides that Winter is in love with Steve for the times I remember him talk me the very friends who were, so I know I will never reciprocated.

I do not know how I got into my thoughts until punched me back to reality seeing Pierce looked at me very angry and I do not let myself be intimidated by her gaze.

\- You're a damn traitor Rumlow but you'll see what we do to traitors - said and I just looked at him defiantly.

\- What do kill me I know that memory - I laughed spitting blood from his mouth when I received a kick in my stomach and turned to see what Winter was about to go crazy but he said his eyes to calm down or else if fail the mission.

\- Oh no Rumlow'll beg me to kill you, you'll suffer much, boys is all yours - said laughing as he saw it all came to me and began to undress and feel a chill came over to my back just hope that what I'm thinking not true, if what I will do if that happens unfortunately, I see Winter horrified that they began to rape me look.

\- It's the best thing Pierce me - trying not to moan in pain when I feel that two wildly penetrated me, do not know how long winter could squeal but I hope not.

\- who saw that can resist both to see if me can - said look at him incredulously as his pants down and now I watched with horror on my face - Look who already has argente fear Rumlow - went on and before I could say anything I He puts a gag black ball in my mouth that I did not realize where she got, then those two subjects got their strength in my driveway and immediately noticed the member of Pierce in my driveway that made her scream groans muffled pain in my jaw, I watch as he fucks me with a mischievous smile and that makes me want to be sick - like argente Rumlow that you deserve worse than death for betraying this way - continued, but I was only a glance winter was about to go to kill it I just close my eyes when I feel like that bastard force moved inside me leaving escaping moans of pain.

I do not know how much happened until I felt footsteps and gunfire rang around and I open my eyes seeing how they got Steve and SHIELD, I look like and Bucky start shooting directly to Pierce that was the last I saw before falling unconscious by a shot I received on my shoulder.

I do not know how long I remain unconscious until I feel the pain in my shoulder got bigger, he did wake up and open my eyes to see that I'm in a white room that should be nursing SHIELD, I look at my arm where someone shot me and I see that he had a bandage and look around me I had decorations and gifts for me recover soon observed that I am alone in the room and I wonder how it will come out the mission and if Winter is now free but never know this feeling sorry for the.

I do not know how long I was thinking I did not see that Steve and Bucky came at me with concern on their faces.

\- Does that mean the rescue went well? - It was the first thing you ask smiling, as he watched were closer to me.

\- Yes, but at what cost Brock, you ended your hurt and do not mean the gunshot wound - serious Steve said.

\- Okay Steve'm used to it - I immediately street watching Bucky and Steve looked at me aghast.

\- You mean you had already violated before - Winter said as if I had become someone else, try to avoid his gaze but his metal hand I do not stop and made me look at those beautiful blue eyes.

\- If it has happened before, but it was before I met them when I was younger - confessed and see how I still looked incredulous.

\- We'd said before, if we had known that Pierce was going to be that we'd stopped before - Steve said as I see Winter moved across the room like a caged dog.

\- That could not be anything Steve apart as hell would know that my former friend had betrayed me tell you that working with you, besides the mission was a success not worry about me - answer as he watched Bucky he stopped and I he looked.

\- Of course I care about you Brock and much, you do care a lot about me from those bastards erased me my memories, me were telling as was I last, ate together I platicabas your stories and I cuidabas and curabas my wounds when we went out wounded on a mission, as you think I would not worry about you you're my caregiver Brock and always will be and no matter what happens you will always be with you and take care of you - said it looked astonished not think that Winter told me was this, Steve turned to see but he was gone before I knew it he was here.

\- I do not joke that way Winter, nobody cares about me why I should believe what you're telling me is the truth - answer and see how you about my taking her face centimeters from mine and I feel that I blush for that closeness.

\- I'm not joking and I care about you is why I've had feelings for you as more than a friend - confessed and before I account was kissing me James Barnes was kissing me, I was in shock could not believe he was me giving a kiss, he broke away to see me with that smile on his face.

\- What has happened? - Ask stunned after that kiss and see how it starts to laugh.

\- Well I just confess that I love Brock Rumlow and kiss you thought you were smarter and you would realize that what I've felt that way since I met for the first time - answered with that beautiful smile and I'm still in total shock , not believing what he heard, James Barnes alias Bucky and known by the Winter Soldier was in love with me or my deepest dreams thought that would happen, leave my shock with another kiss this time I reciprocated in the same way anxious.

\- I feel the same as you Winter - I confessed without saying the word love and smiles at me once more and starts to kiss me and lie on the bed and I looked astonished when separated from the kiss.

\- I want to make love to me let Brock I swear I will not harm - he said and that made my heart-pounding corny as it sounds, I just seat as I watch undresses and I uncorked to see what I too was like God brought me the world and looked at me incredulously as James guessing what he thought went on to say - was the best they're naked from the beating they gave you - said I look at the bandage on my torso and then feel those hands of James one hot and one cold by the metal, as he kissed me and left me to be letting out moans of pleasure.

Noto suddenly as carry fingers to my entry and I shudder to feel the fingers winter there guessing what happens stops and looks at me as he pulls out a bottle and two fingers lubricant and smeared.

\- Quiet Rumlow you'll see that you will enjoy not get nervous, you're safe and I will not let anyone else you harm I promise, but trust me - he replied looking worried and I took my good hand to her cheek and looked at him.

\- Of course he trusted you winter and will not do me harm - answer with a smile as I took my lips to his and kissed him, so distracted while I noticed that the fingers got into my driveway and that makes take out moans pleasure muffled by the mouth of Bucky.

I not know how long we were well until parted her lips from mine and his fingers inside the bag leaving me get my groans of frustration.

\- Tranquillo already come best trust me Brock - said and I just seat as I see how fast anoint his member, starting to penetrate brought me good hand on his back and my lips to hers and back to kiss when he completely got in my driveway, letting out moans of pleasure and pain.

I immediately noticed as it begins to embestirme with a tenderness not know I had Winter, I bring my hand to her stroking her hair and getting closer her mouth to mine and corresponds this aggressive kiss, I separate myself to see in the eyes of Bucky and I see a special about them besides the beautiful smile that brings on his face that makes me and smile spreading back shine.

I wear a hand to my cock but Winter gives you a slap and he is the beginning and that makes pet him pull more moans of pleasure.

\- Like Brock, you love you're at my mercy - said in a seductive voice and single seat since not leave me the words - I hear my name say you're mine - said biting my ear gently makes gima higher .

\- James .... I am ... Yours - answer breathlessly pleasure not thinking that winter is so good at what I was doing.

\- If you are mine and no one else Brock cum love we know what you want - and said that I do not run without saying.

\- I love you - that word came my orgasm followed by James looks at me incredulously that what I said and then ran inside me, separated when I finish and made me lie my head on his chest and looks at me smiling.

\- Wow that was amazing thanks Brock and so you know I also I love you - he confessed and I feel that I blush, I was not very good with that of the feelings and the word love, but I can at least say no I'm a sentimental corny.

\- I know and I remarked that what you showed smiling giving a little kiss is reciprocated.

\- I'll show you I can take care of and that nothing more will not hurt - and I just said I snuggled closer to him listening to his heart beating in my ear.

\- Thanks Bucky - I said and see me confused - Thank you for rescuing and be here with me no matter what happened to me - explain and see how gives me a kiss on my forehead and I closer to it if possible.

\- You do not have to thank you've taken care of me and now it's my turn to do it for you - he smiled and I followed suit and begin to close my eyes - Now go to sleep you have to reponerte - commented covering our with the blanket.

\- I love you - I said that word again before falling asleep but not before hear something that makes me smile.

\- I love you too Rumlow Brock.

I could not believe that I could finally find happiness, even though Jack has betrayed me and receive this torture just to save my protege I fell in love with him and yet he never falls to me was I went through my mind that happen, but now I am happy to have the Winter Soldier me and that henceforth he shall be my caregiver that nothing bad happens to me.

End


End file.
